The Leaf Village is No More
by Raven Whisperer
Summary: She turns her back for one second, and the unthinkable happens. But when Sakura must pick up the pieces, maybe she isn't as alone as she thought. SasuSaku!
1. Chapter 1

**A new story! YEEEAHYUUHHH! And this one has been beta'd, too! :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter #1<strong>

A knock came on Sakura's window. She looked up from her book to see Kakashi. She unlatched the side lock and pulled the window open. "What is it Kakashi-sensei?"

"Lady Tsunade has summoned you, and from the sound of her voice it was very urgent."

"Alright, I'm on my way!" She closed the window and ran out the door. _I__wander__what__'__s__so__urgent__that__she__would__need__me?_Sakura thought. She pushing her chakra into her feet, she propelled herself forward towards the hokage office.

Only a minute later and she was there. Sakura opened the door to the office and walked up the steep hallway to the office. She slowly opened the door. "Lady Tsunade you requested my presence…"

"Yes. The Village Hidden in the Sand is requesting a medical ninja who is a specialist in poisons. Since Shizune is out, I'll be sending you. This mission only requires one medic, so you will be going solo," Tsunade explained briskly.

"Alright. I'll pack my bags and be on my way," Sakura responded, her mind already on the mission. She nodded and began to leave.

"Unfortunately, you have to leave as soon as possible," Tsunade added. "We packed a bag for you in advance, and you have fifteen minutes to gather other supplies."

"Okay, got it." Sakura exited the room and walked down the hallway to see someone of the medical unit holding a thick, large, orange backpack filled with herbs that were unavailable the Sand Village, other medical supplies, and some gear to help in case of a sandstorm. "Thank you." She bowed respectfully took the pack, and headed home to pack her ninja gear.

_Let__'__s __see:__I __have __all __my __kuni, __shuriken, __a __senbon __just __in __case, __and __two __vials __of __special __anti-venom. __Alright __let__'__s __go!_ Sakura pulled her stuffed-up backpack on and headed toward the window. She stopped when she saw the Squad Seven picture of her, Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi from a time that seemed like centuries ago. _I __feel __like __is __should __bring __this __even __though __I__'__m __just __going __to __be __working __in __a __hospital__…_ Sakura grabbed the picture and tucked it safely in her bag. _Time __to __move __out!_

* * *

><p><strong>Me: First chapter! YEEEAHYUUHHH!<strong>

**My Editor: YEEEAHYUUHHH! Man, that first chapter has got my blood _pumping_! I'm excited!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter #2**

Sakura arrived two and a half days later at the Sand Village and was greeted by the guards on duty. "Thank you for arriving on such short notice. A mysterious poison in the water has stricken some children; they're too sick to speak."

"Alright I can take over from here." She titled her head to the side and smiled. "I will be delighted to help our fellow shinobi."

"You do know where the hospital is right?"

"Yes, I've been here quite a few times, actually. I can find my way pretty easily." She ran past the guards and quickly hurried to the hospital. The halls were empty except for the occasional medic. _If__I__remember__correctly__the__ICU__is__this__way!_

Sakura hurried and found the room. There were rows of sickly children on cots, tended to by anxious medics. She tied her hair up. "Let me examine them."

The doctors cleared a path and responded, "Got it!"

Sakura looked at a little blonde boy and instantly noticed the strange dark freckles on his cheeks. _The__poison__came__in__through__his__skin__and__left__those__tiny__black__marks__on__his__face._ "Get me some solution! You and you: please hold him down. This is going to be uncomfortable."

The medics got a large pot of yellowish liquid and placed it by the stand next to the bed. Sakura added a few herbs from her pack, turning the solution to a light greenish color. "Alright, get ready!" She placed her hand in the liquid, used her charka to form an orb of it in her hand and held it over to the little boy's face. In a swift technique, Sakura used her charka to force the medicine into the pores of the boy's face. With a flick of her wrist, she pulled the medicine out of his skin; it was now dark with poison.

The little boy started screaming out of pain. _C__'__mon__stay__with__me.__Almost__got__it__out._ The remainder of the solution . The spots on the little boy's face were no longer there.

He shot up into a sitting position and spoke in a weary, raspy voice, "They, they, they said you would come. I don't know what was so funny though…" He fell back unconscious and a long wail sounded from his heart monitor.

"Hurry, we're losing him! We need to resuscitate him NOW!" the head doctor ordered.

"How could this have happened when the poison had been successfully removed from his body?" asked a younger medic.

"Hurry get an I.V and-!"

"No," said Sakura. "The substance was designed to poison him, but also caused his body to become addicted it. Whop the HELL would do this to him? HOW COULD I HAVE LOST HIM?" Sakura slammed her fists on the table, making it jump from the impact.

"Miss, please calm down," a nurse said somberly. "We couldn't have known either way."

"Yeah, but it's my fault for taking such drastic measures. I should have studied the toxin more. I was too impatient and too _stupid_!" She stormed out of the room, tears streaming down her face.


End file.
